The disclosure relates to a display device suitable for an organic electroluminescence (EL) display device or other display devices, and an electronic apparatus provided with the display device.
A display device is configured of a stack of many layers such as wirings, electrodes, light-emission layers, and interlayer insulating films. Materials of these layers range from inorganic films to organic films. Moreover, some layers may be formed over an almost entire surface of a substrate, while other layers may be formed in desired patterns on the substrate.
One of methods of forming a layer on an almost entire surface of a substrate is vacuum vapor deposition. Vacuum vapor deposition is used in deposition of organic materials, typically for light-emission layers or other layers of organic EL elements. Specifically, a mask having an aperture is interposed between a vapor deposition source and a substrate to allow for formation of a layer inside the aperture; the aperture is configured to face an almost entirety of the substrate.
Meanwhile, patterned deposition of organic materials by vacuum vapor deposition involves using a mask that has an aperture shaped according to the pattern. This may however cause disadvantages such as difficulties in alignment and low efficiency in utilization of materials. Accordingly, there has been explored other deposition methods including transfer methods and coating methods.
For example, in a case of formation of a stripe pattern by a coating method, one head is provided with a plurality of slots spaced according to a pitch of the striped pattern, and the head is moved. Thus, a single scan allows for formation of a stripe layer shaped of a plurality of lines. Such a stripe coating method may be applied to, for example, deposition of color-separated light-emission layers of organic EL elements (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).